Cute
by Selenitia
Summary: Cowritten with Elise. HarukaUsagi pairing. Haruka cleans up Usagi after she gets hurt.


Cute  
By: Selenitia and Elise  
Series: Sailor Moon  
Pairing: Haruka/Usagi  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi own Sailor Moon.  
Words: 1,039 

Haruka walked around her home. Michiru and Setsuna wanted to take Hotaru shopping for school. Haruka had refused and was instead watching sports passively on television. She had a bad case of boredom and had resorted to throwing Cheez-Its into a vase across the room. She'd only missed once. "Shimatte... what a day."

Usagi sniffed as she reached up to ring Haruka's doorbell. Her knees were scraped up, her clothes were a mess, and there were leaves and twigs in her hair. Her backpack was covered in mud and twigs.

Haruka shut off the television in frustration. There was a commercial for dumplings and it only reminded her of Odango. The doorbell rang and Haruka trudged over to it, slightly pouty. She looked out the keyhole and raised an eyebrow. Opening the door, Haruka said, "Usagi-chan... What happened?"

Tears slid down Usagi's cheeks, "I was coming to see you and I tripped and fell."

Haruka's face turned into one of concern, "Come in, come in, I'll fix you up." Haruka led Usagi into her kitchen, setting her down. She blew lightly on Usagi's knees, shushing her.

Usagi sniffed, "Mama made cookies for me to bring over...they're probably all broken now." She wiped her hands on her clothes and then wiped at her face.

Haruka grabbed a dish rag, gently wiping away Usagi's tears. She took out a first aid kit, wiping away some of the dirt. "Don't cry, odango, the cookies will be fine."

Usagi sniffed, calming down quite a bit now that she was inside and in Haruka's presence.

Haruka wiped away the blood and dirt from Usagi's knees, placing bandages on them. She bent down, kissing the top of each bandage. She moved to her hands, doing the same. Haruka looked into Usagi's face, "Why were you rushing, Usagi-chan? I wasn't going anywhere."

Usagi looked up at Haruka, "Setsuna-san called and said you were spending today all by yourself. I didn't want you to be lonely." She shook her head, "I don't like being all alone."

Haruka dropped her head, a small smile flickering to her face. That was awfully sweet. Haruka looked back up and began to pick the leaves and twigs away. "You look beautiful, Usagi, thank you for caring. I do enjoy company."

Usagi blushed, looking down on that floor, "Arigato, Haruka-san."

Haruka smiled at the blush, wanting to make her do it again. "I bet those cookies are the best made, and it is very nice of you to take the trip down here. Koneko, you know I love your visits."

Usagi blushed again, still not looking up at Haruka, "Mama made the cookies."

Chuckling, Haruka silently thanked Mama for making them, since Usagi's gifts weren't in the kitchen. Haruka kneeled on the floor, placing her hands on the sides of Usagi's knees. "You've torn some of your clothes, do you want to shower, and change?"

Usagi said quietly, "I don't have anything to change into."

"Not a problem," Haruka said, "You can run around my home naked. Or if you prefer, I've some extra clothes. Thank you for coming over." She still seems upset over something.

Usagi blushed brightly, "I...I'll take the clothes, thank you."

Chuckling, Haruka said, "You're adorable when you blush, perhaps that is why I keep making you do it."

Haruka thought to get clothes for Usagi but decided to stay where she is, her hands creeping farther up on the chair, leaning closer to Usagi.

Usagi looked up at Haruka, still blushing slightly.

"See, Koneko, You do it on purpose." Haruka said, standing up and walking to the sink, "Drink?"

Usagi nodded, "Yes, please." After a few moments, she asked, "What do I do on purpose?"

Thinking of all the drinks to give her, Haruka poured out the orange juice, handing Usagi the glass. "You're blushing. You do it because you know I think it's adorable."

Usagi held the glass in her hands, watching Haruka, "People can blush on purpose?"

"No, but I think if anyone can do it, Usagi-chan, it is you." Haruka poured herself some orange juice as well.

Usagi took a sip of her juice and shook her head quickly, "I don't."

"Oh." Haruka said, sipping her juice as well. It still drives me crazy, Haruka thought, kawaii.

Usagi set the glass on the table and dug through her muddy backpack, pulling out a large plastic baggie, "Mama's cookies!" The cookies were somewhat broken, but the baggie had kept them from getting covered with the mud that soaked her backpack.

Haruka took them, leaving her hand on Usagi's for longer than expected. "They look delicious, Usagi. Thank you."

Usagi smiled happily, "You're welcome!" She wiped her hands on her clothes, "Umm...about that shower..."

Haruka stood Usagi up, careful of her banged up knees. She'd be sore for a while. Haruka placed her hand on Usagi's hip. "Yes. The shower."

Usagi tugged on some of the bits of leaves Haruka hadn't managed to get and sighed, "I'm going to have to redo my hair."

Haruka gently brought her fingers through Usagi's hair and smiled, "You still look fine to me."

Usagi blushed, looking down, "Thank you."

Haruka lifted Usagi's chin with her hand and lightly leaned forward, pausing right before kissing Usagi lightly. Haruka moved back, watching Usagi's eyes for a reaction.

Usagi touched her lips lightly. She ducked her head, blushing brightly.

Haruka stepped back, "I'm sorry, Koneko."

Usagi stepped forward, touching Haruka's arm lightly, "Haruka-san?" She looked up at the taller woman, both curious and confused.

Haruka looked into Usagi's questioning face and stepped forward, a hand on Usagi's back, another on her cheek, before leaning down and kissing her again.

Usagi stepped closer to Haruka, resting her hands on the taller woman's hips.

Haruka smiled into the kiss, and deepened it. She brought her hand through Usagi's hair, enjoying every moment.

Usagi smiled up at Haruka, blushing brightly when they finally pulled apart. She stepped forward, hugging Haruka tightly.

Haruka wrapped her arms around the younger one, kissing her forehead. She smiled, extremely glad that Usagi had come over. This was the best day ever.

Usagi closed her eyes, smiling. She was safe, happy, and she couldn't even tell her knees still hurt.


End file.
